


poetry

by CATtheFearless



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATtheFearless/pseuds/CATtheFearless
Summary: Poetry by me





	1. I have never…

I have never wanted someone

Like how I want you 

Your smile, your touch

The way you hold me 

How we make love.

I have never needed someone

Like how I need you

The desire burns deeply

Between you and I 

I am a wanton woman

For your touch 

For your body

I have never loved someone

Like how I love you


	2. Bathed in moonlight

I awoke to a pleasant sensation  
Cool hands caressing my warm skin  
I turned to see him  
Smiling down at me  
I purred and sighed  
The pale light   
shimmering through the windows  
He murmured in my ear  
I love the way you look  
Bathed in moonlight


	3. Fierce passion

Holding, kissing, grasping, rubbing

Giving in to sweet pleasure

Sighs

Heat rising, needs to fulfill

Grappling of bodies

Speed increasing, thrusting deeply

Moans of desire

Succumbing to the peaks

Holding, cuddling, rubbing

Hearts slowing


	4. Wings

You give my heart wings

Your words, you touches, your eyes

Lift me up and give me flight

I love the way you smile just for me

Your eyes sparkle and shine

Giving rise to the lightness in my heart

You give my heart wings


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku by September-Stardust and my reply

846\. Fingertips

You make me shiver

with just the thought of your lips

on my fingertips

***************

Beautiful haiku

Of lover’s touching of lips

On my barest skin


	6. Soon

Soon my love, soon

We will be together

To laugh, to live, to love

We will wake in the same bed

Take breakfast together with our favorite tea

Make our evening meal together at the end of the day

Laughing and dancing to unheard music

Touch hands and snuggle shoulders as we watch tv

Go to bed together to snuggle, and much more

And then play on repeat for many more days, months, years

Soon my love, soon


	7. If

If you could be here with me

To chase the demons away from my sleepy mind

To hold me close and murmur sweet words in my ear

To comfort me, and keep me safe.

I would never wake up any other way


	8. Love Haiku

lover’s arms holding

around me, they gently squeeze 

I feel the comfort

**********

lover’s kiss so sweet

tender lips, soft and gentle

falling deeper still

*************

lover’s touch so warm

I respond, hot and wanton

deeply passionate

************

lover’s sighs content

I relax down warm and spent

kiss me again, more


	9. If I could, I would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collaboration with Septermber-Stardust

If I could, I would

If I could, I would,

stay with you under the sheets,

naked while rain pours

and taps on windows

turning steamy as heat builds

within our bedroom.

If I could, I would,

wrap my arms around your waist

while you cook for us

I’d press my face to

your back and inhale your scent

now mixed with spices.

If I could, I would,

meet you at the mountain’s base

eyes finally meeting

hands finally touching

words not needed as I fall

into your strong arms.

If I could, I would,

read through poems in bed with you,

while you read your book

but when the rain and

lightning comes, we’d begin to

write our own story.  
*****************  
(catthefearless)

If I could, I would

Wish all other bad things in the world away

And make a world of our own,

Together


	10. She is......

brave,

beautiful,

funny,

silly,

fierce,

intelligent,

sexy,

strong,

gentle,

kind,

graceful,

talented,

grateful,

loving,

thoughtful,

nerdy,

eloquent,

nostalgic,

compassionate,

and most of all, she is

FEARLESS!


	11. Connections

We missed our connections

going in opposite directions

trying to do other things

trying but not connecting.

I missed our connection

and being connected with you

in our own special way

one of spirit, mind and body.

I need that connection 

as you do too.

We need to stop missing

our special connections.


	12. The Longest Day

Time ticks by so slowly sometimes

and races by other times

I want to stop the clock

stop the world from spinning for just a moment

so I can sink into you

melt completely into you

I want to take a part of you with me 

every time we are parted

Time seems to drag by

and when we’re together

timefliesbysofastIcan’tbreath

I want to spend more time with you

so on this longest day of the year

I want to spend every moment with you


	13. I need you

There is something much deeper going on here  
something I have rarely felt before  
it's a hunger for something, deeply rooted  
something that goes beyond liking  
or even beyond loving  
it is a need for you  
to be in your arms  
wrapped up tightly  
letting our wanton passion  
take us to a new level of heat  
I want you all the time  
but there are those special times  
when wanting goes beyond simple touches  
beyond simple words of love  
and I need you


	14. My lover's eyes

My lover’s eyes

deepest wells of murky ink

stormy seas and skies

all blues and grays swirled

they can look through me to my very soul

His eyes penetrate into me

telling me how he feels

The breadth of his love

When we make love he watches

with soulful eyes

He is telling me how he feels in that moment

He communicates so many feelings

with the look in his eyes

and looking into my eyes

into me

heart, body and soul


	15. Memories

Sweet softly spoken words

gentle touches that linger

warm hands rubbing across bare skin

cupping my face

lifting my chin upwards

kisses so tender and lasting

hungry touches building with heat

passionate clutching to each other

lasting moments while making love

breathless afterwards

whispered words of love

sweet slumber 

entwined bodies

dreams of our lives together 

 

These are the memories of you 

I will always cherish


	16. When the stars speak

Gazing up towards the sky

I may not be able to see them all

but I can hear them calling

they speak to me of endless times

of the progression of our time here

how we are just a blink to them

how we are significant and yet not

Our time here on this globe is so brief

we must make the most of our time

I gaze up at the evening sky

I tell them I matter and I make a difference

They twinkle back in reply

acceptance and love


	17. Just because

Just because you love someone

Doesn’t mean it lasts forever

People change, drift apart

Were never really suited for each other

Time changes situations

You find yourself wondering

Why and how?

Just because I still love you

Doesn’t mean it will last

You say you need to find yourself

You need to be on a journey

You would like me to come along

But I can’t

Love isn’t enough sometimes

It can start things

But isn’t enough to keep it from ending

Just because


	18. celestial whispers

I stood outside in the cold night air

Gazing up at the lunar eclipse

Wondering if the stars had their own music

Sung sweetly amongst themselves

Or if it was more like conversations

Quiet voices in the heavens talking in whispers

About their observations of everything around them

All they had seen for millennia

Something we are barely a blip in their lives

It made me feel so insignificant

And yet at peace

Knowing they are watching from above

And I’m part of the celestial whispers


	19. Reminders

There are reminders of you

everywhere I go

your favorite places to go

your favorite places to eat

those silly little things you talked about

the places you held dear

the programs and movies you loved

the games you loved to play

the books and comics you cherished

all these things are the little reminders

of who you were

since you’re no longer here


	20. Emotions

Imagine our emotions as clothing

Wrapping around our bodies

Ragged and worn out at times

Sparkling with vibrant colors other times

Dull colors for dulled moods

Pastels for contentment

Softer fabrics for comfort 

Scratchy and rough for foul moods

Ruffles and lace for happier times

Torn, worn with runs and streaks for bad times

Imagine people could just tell our moods

And emotions 

at a glance


	21. Longing for Home

It’s snowy there this time of year  
Crisp winter mornings  
Frost on windows and branches  
Sun seeming to hang low in the sky  
The crunch of snow underfoot  
Breath coming in clouds   
Stark dark branches  
Waiting for green to return  
The smell of wood smoke   
Warming the air  
The silence that comes   
when the snow falls  
Muffled noises from far off  
The blanket of white  
Envelopes everything   
covers deeply  
Makes the world seem soft  
That is what I am longing for  
To return to that place  
To the warm hearts and welcoming  
Of home.


	22. Settled

It feels good to be needed, wanted and loved

and sometimes I settle for just one of those

How many times have I just settled?

How many times did I lose myself to it?

Sometimes the neediness in me

overrode the desire to wait for someone special

I needed therefore I must find someone

but time and again I was disappointed

left bereft of what love should truly be like

If I can’t see myself through your eyes

can’t see my happily ever after with you

then why should I ever settle again?


	23. Don't give up on love

I never gave up on love

I guess that’s one way to see it

I have had so many attachments

so many loves lost and found

It’s hard to count them sometimes

Every single time I fall

I fall hard and think to myself

This is the one that will last

but alas, It fails and I fall down again

hurt but not destroyed, wondering why

How did I not see that so clearly?

But I try not to see all the bad

try to be optimistic and find someone else

another one to love without measure

I’ve been down the matrimony path too

too many times and yet

I find myself wondering if I can

even find love again

So I guess they were right

I don’t give up on love

Love gives up on me.


	24. Path back to you

I need to find my way back to you

Need to feel your kisses again

Need to know how much I want you

Feel your loving arms around me

I have been missing this so much

Lost track of where we were

Lost my love along the way

I need to feel your warmth again

Know you will always be there

I need to find my love for you again

Need to know we are still in love

Need to feel our passion again

Feel you with me again

I need to find my way back to you


	25. Questions about us

Is it just in the way you hold me,

with your strong arms around me?

Is it in the way you look at me,

with such wanting, needing and love?

Is it in the way you touch me,

with such passion, warmth and desire?

I cannot separate myself from these feelings.

I cannot fathom why I am drawn to you.

I need answers to these and many questions,

I need to know why you and I are We.


	26. Heart of the poetess

Beating within this body

Is the heart of a poetess:

Loving, caring, giving

Sensitive, bashful, beautiful

Empathetic, nurturing, courageous

Thoughtful, romantic, bold

Passionate, tender, uncertain

Creative, powerful, soft

Imaginative, playful, soulful

Compassionate, lusty, shy

Intelligent, sympathetic, adventurous

Ambitious, considerate, exuberant

Witty, inventive, gregarious

Dynamic, adaptable, cheerful

FEARLESS


	27. Stars on trees

If stars grew on trees

Like succulent fruit waiting to be plucked

Ripe with radiance and glowing

Begging to be eaten whole

Nourishing the body with its light

Making us shine with brilliance

And showing our inner glow

Of goodness and kindness

If only stars grew on trees

Theirs would be the sweetest harvest

And we would never hunger for their light


	28. unsettled

We had settled into this house

With our dreams and hopes

Getting past our prior lives and pain

Settled into domestic life

Somewhat uneasy from the first day

We tried to make a go of it

Tried to hold on to each other

Slowly it seemed to falter

To come apart at the seams

We had to be honest

That it wasn’t working

We needed to be apart again

Parting in good faith

On friendliest terms

But no matter what

It just seems so

Unsettled


	29. Reminders of yesteryear

Old photographs of days long gone

reminders of what once was

and most likely still can be

how we would laugh and dance and sing

how we held each other tight

through the darkest of times

clinging to each other as we learned

what life and love and loss were

what we needed so desperately

wishful thinking of the future 

what dreams we had, what aspirations

some of those things came true

some of them not so much

we grew and learned apart from each other

separated by time and circumstances

we still clung to those dreams

memories of each other and that love

our reminders of yesteryear not faded

remembering the good times

living in the present and all the times

yet to be lived, together again


	30. How do I stop my heart…?

How to I stop my heart

going down that path again?

familiar and comforting

a love from long ago

long lost but found again

words so simple and sweet

How do I stop my heart

from falling for him again?

I want to hold back

at least for awhile

the feelings are still there

still linger on the edges 

never forgotten or forsaken

How do I stop my heart

from breaking again?

I fear for this reality

may come crashing down

as it has done a few times 

breaking my gentle heart

but this feels different

we’ve grown and changed

How do I stop my heart 

when it might be right?

maybe we both need this

fulfillment of dreams lost

a longing for each other

so long in the making

as this love has gone on

for an entire lifetime


	31. Home

My thoughts return to home

even as an adult there’s a “home”

not that mine isn’t, it’s the people

and the memories and the times

that feeling of comfort

that feeling of safety and warmth

My thoughts turn to you

when I’m thinking of home

how the times have changed us

but yet we remain true

We are so very changed and yet not

I feel warm and safe and comfortable

maybe what I’m seeking in home

is more the person than place

maybe it’s not even of memories

of times and events past

but it’s of a feeling of home


	32. Passage of time

It’s like waking slowly from a long sleep

I blinked and ten years of my life fell away

No time had passed but yet so much did

Life experiences that were better off without

Some lessons needed to be learned

Lots of small things had to change

Along the way I was lost then found

But it still feels as if no time has passed

I have missed so many things over time

But it seems that was for the best

So much has changed but not really

Fundamentally I’m still the same inside

I have grown in many ways

The most important things about me

is that I remain true


	33. Losing myself

I throw myself in so deeply

I get totally lost in the relationship

I lose parts of myself along the way

I lose the ability to think or reason

I lose so much of myself along the way

I become an empty shell of myself

I am now free of the trap

I am on my feet again

I am a bit unsteady for now

I will find myself again

I will love myself again

I will not lose myself again

I am me again, thankfully


	34. Reminders of yesteryear

Old photographs of days long gone

reminders of what once was

and most likely still can be

how we would laugh and dance and sing

how we held each other tight

through the darkest of times

clinging to each other as we learned

what life and love and loss were

what we needed so desperately

wishful thinking of the future 

what dreams we had, what aspirations

some of those things came true

some of them not so much

we grew and learned apart from each other

separated by time and circumstances

we still clung to those dreams

memories of each other and that love

our reminders of yesteryear not faded

remembering the good times

living in the present and all the times

yet to be lived, together again


	35. Center of the universe

In all the world the most universal feeling is love

Most creatures seek out others for acceptance

And with acceptance comes love and caring

We all crave that feeling of warmth and love

Wanting to belong within that feeling

Of belonging, love and caring

To someone very special, of our own

But for me, I have struggled to find one

A special person to love and care for

Who makes me the center of their universe

This is what I am seeking to belong within

A partnership, someone who considers me

Who takes all things for us first everyday

I want to be the center of the universe

For a very special person


	36. White Knight

You say you have rescued others

but I’m not one of them.

We see life as equals, as partners

I may not be in the best place in my life

but I don’t need to be rescued.

You can put your shining armor

and your white steed away

I am me, strong at times

weak and mewling other times

but I am not some damsel.

I don’t need you to scoop me up

ride off to eternal bliss together

because you wanted to rescue others.

I am not a cowering princess

you are not my white knight.

We are equals and partners

in this continuing journey together.


	37. Never loved you

Now that we’ve been apart for awhile

I have realized one truth

i never loved you in that way.

I cared about you as a person

I was infatuated with you

but I never loved you in that way.

I knew that was a possibility

I have only really loved 3 men in my life

you’re just not one of them.

I cared about you deeply

I never wanted to see you hurt

but I can’t lie about my feelings.

I’m sure you will move forward

move on to someone else

and maybe, hopefully, in time

you’ll find a true love for yourself.

I understand what really loving someone means

and I need to get back to that again.


End file.
